One Eye Smiling, the Other Eye Crying
by O what magic
Summary: What happenens when Harry becomes of age in the Wizarding world. Can alternate universes interact with ours? Lost friends will be reunited. mild harryhermione. hermioneron ginnyharry. rated T just to be on the safe side.


AN: 'Tis my first fic so bear with me. Tee Hee. I said bear. Anyway. plz R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter.

One Eye Smiling, the Other Eye Crying

Chapter one

Awakening

Down stairs, there was a bang. It startled Harry awake. But, somehow, it was a silent kind of bang, so he thought he'd just ignore it. But, almost immediately there were two voices.

Awaken by the two voices; he stayed in bed, pretending to be slumbering. The two voices were arguing. It was-could it be... no they're dead; aren't they…

"He deserves to know," said one voice. It seemed older, wiser, and calmer.

"He's only a boy!" said the other voice. Somehow hearing that voice made him happier than he has been in a long time.

"He _will_ be seventeen in a few hours." _Bloody Hell I will_

"Wow, I must be old!"

"You're old?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Quite alright Sirius, quite alright." _Sirius!_ He bolted straight up, eyes still clamped tight for fear of what he already knew. He opened them. Of course, no one was there. That was exactly what he was afraid of. No sounds were made. His scar seared and then all went black. A whirl wind swept around the house as ancient magic was being lifted from the household. Now Harry has lost every safe haven.

In the morning he sent owls to Ron and Hermione. The next day, Hermione Apparated into Harry's bedroom at the Dursleys' house.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, while stuffing his legs into his pants. "I was nearly nude!"

"Oh Harry I am so sorry! I just had to come as soon as I got your owl," she paused and surveyed her best friend. "I swear I didn't see anything," she added seeing the look on his face. "By the way, happy birthday!" Harry had changed over the summer. He looked different, more rugged possibly? Or was that just because he hasn't shaved? Whatever it was that happened over the summer looked good to her.

"Has Ron talked to you?" Harry broke the awkward silence and Hermione broke free from her trance.

"Wha- oh no I haven't. Mrs. Weasley sent me an owl and asked me to stay with them at the Burrow the rest of the summer. I told her I'd fetch you and be right over, and I am a woman of my word so…" she grabbed his suitcase (that he had packed from the minute he got off the Hogwarts express, anticipating the day he would be free from this god forsaken Hellhole he's lived in for sixteen years of his life) and then grabbed his hand. He knew what she was going to do.

"No, I want to shove it in the Dursleys' faces, especially Dudley's fat one."

"Good idea."

"I'll magically summon my stuff downstairs. They'll threaten that I'll never be able to go back to that school again. Oh, but how wrong they are. I can do anything to them because I am now seventeen! And then we can disapperate out of here right in front of their faces! All of the magic will make them faint!" he was flowing with excitement and rage. "_Locomotor bags!_ Let's go." So they went downstairs to the kitchen where the Dursleys were sitting.

"What are your doing boy!" Mr. Dursley sputtered through clenched teeth. He was turning a shade of violet. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing?"

"Leaving," Harry said proudly

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?"

"Just walk away," Harry said, his pride growing with every word. "And _no one_ is stopping me!" he exclaimed, pulling out his wand.

"Harry! Stop! Just calm down. Let's be practical." Hermione said trying to stop the two men from killing each other. _If they got the chance they would_.

"Who is that girl? Where did she come from?" Dudley inquired.

"Dudleykins! Get out of the way" Mrs. Dursley shouted

"Put your wand away, boy. We all know that you're not allowed to use your blasted, er…._talent_," Mr. Dursley barely sputtered out the word, "Outside of school your stupid school."

"Oh that's where you are wrong! What day is today, eh? Oh let me think. My seventeenth birthday! _Cruci-_"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Hermione screamed. She'd never allow Harry to go to Azkaban, if she could help it. Mrs. Dursley was on the ground, unconscious from the shock. Dudley was under the table shuddering at the thought of what could've happened. Mr. Dursley was advancing on Harry.

"_Petrifcus Totalus!" _Harry uttered. Vernon Dursley fell to the ground, completely petrified. _"Serpensortia!"_ He found the result of magically conjuring a snake funny, the entire Dursley family was doubled over in fear. "And now we can leave," he finally said. Rather cheerfully actually. Hermione grasped Harry as he grabbed his bag and then the sickening spinning feeling of Apparating took them in.

AN: R&R plz. Harry might b a litte OOC in this chapter, so tell me what u think.


End file.
